The Struggle to be Who You Are
by genevievew
Summary: Kagome is a bright student and is a great dancer, she has a terrible childhood and it ends when both her parents are killed. Sesshomaru is lonely and just wants someone who understands him. When these two lives cross in the weirdest way, can they learn to love each other or push each other away. Can Kagome find the person who killed her parents and can she handle the reason why?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : First story I've ever written! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters, just the plot!

The Struggle to be Who You Are

The sound of the door opening loudly downstairs startled Kagome from her sleep. She knew at once that it was her father and he was drunk. Looking at her alarm clock, she was startled out of bed by the loud entrance of her father into her room. Timidly she asked "Dad, what are you doing?" She knew the question was stupid; he did this every time he came home drunk. "Get up" Ken exclaimed. Doing as she was told, Kagome quickly stood by the window, but was suddenly struck down. He laughed loudly at her, "Stupid girl, you know better". Straddling her, Ken began to hit her small frame where ever he could. "You were a mistake, you should be dead."

Present Day;

Kagome suddenly sat up gasping for air, she remembered that night well. She was 14 and that was one of the worst beatings she ever got. Looking at that same clock, the time said 5:30. "I guess I should go run now". Kagome just turned 18 and was a dancer for the Tokyo Dance Theatre and she ran 5 miles every morning to keep fit. Coming back into the house after her run she spotted her brother sitting at the table and the cook bringing out breakfast. "Good morning Souta! I hope you slept well" placing a kiss to the top of his head, she grabbed a piece of toast and escaped to her room before her mom and dad came downstairs.

Ken Higurashi was owner and CEO of Jewel Enterprises and his Wife Sonya was his personal assistant. Jewel Enterprises appraises properties and buys from the owners. The family lived in a large 2 story mansion in the richest neighborhood around. The two were often on business trips for months at times and were preparing to leave for the next one; it was only two weeks but long enough for Kagome. Fresh and out of the shower, Kagome put on a pair of jeans a nice fitted shirt and left her hair down and straight. Even though she had been dancing for 15 years, she started to fill out over the summer before senior year and she wasn't use to it yet. As she put on her shoes she spotted her father's nice shoes at the door way. "Kagome, I expect you to behave yourself while I'm away". Kagome just looked at him blankly, and said Ok. He roughly grabbed her chin and peered into her ice blue eyes. Whispering into her ear "you know what your punishment will be should you not follow the rules". Roughly pushing her head to the side, he placed a kiss on her cheek and went to grab his wife.

Souta busted into her room just as she turned around. "We have to get going sis or we're going to be late for school". Souta was a freshman at Tokyo high school and he had a girlfriend named Rin.

"C'mon Souta, let's take the Jaguar and we'll be there in no time". She smirked at that though, she loved her Jaguar and loved it even more that it was hers and not her parents. Being a professional dancer had quite the perks even if none of her friends knew and her parents hated it.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot at the school and pulled into her designated spot by the front doors, she had to do a lot of sweet talking for that spot, herself and one of the Tashio brothers had the only two good parking spots. Speaking of those two, Sesshomaru just pulled up with Inuyasha in the passenger seat. Both boys were seniors and Inuyasha was one of Kagome's best friends.

"Hi Yasha!" Running around her car to greet him, she waved to Souta who decided he didn't want to be late meeting Rin. Inuyasha grabbed her into a side hug and asked "How's it going Gome?" She looked passed him remembering what her father said, she wasn't suppose to have guy friends. Souta didn't even know what their father did and she didn't tell her friends.

"Pretty good, my parents are gone for two weeks" She smiled at all the time she had to relax before they came back. "That's cool, so you want to hang with the boys and I tonight, we're playing in the garage." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had started a band freshman year, and Kagome sang for them sometimes. "I have something I have to do right after school, what time are you guys playing?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother, "What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Without really acknowledging the two he grabbed his stuff and started to walk away before replying "I'd rather not be late to class, but most likely seven." Kagome huffed, "Your brother is still an asshole." Inuyasha looked at her and then his brothers back. "Yeah, I know. Let's go before we get detention."

Kagome was really bright and took a lot of the advanced college classes they offered on campus, so she didn't see her friends until lunch. Her first class was statistics, which she took with Sesshomaru and sat right next to him. Kagome didn't speak to him; she didn't really talk to anyone during her morning classes.

Lunch;

Without even realizing that it was time for lunch the bell rang and she left the class as soon as possible and dropped her things off at her locker. She got to lunch in time to see her long time friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku sitting at their usual table.

"Sango how was your weekend?" Kagome asked as she sat down in her normal seat as the rest of their friends came to sit down. "Good! Miroku and I went tubing with the Tashio's." She looked at Kagome suspiciously, "How come you didn't come with us Gome?" Kagome sighed discretely, but looking up she saw Sesshomaru staring at her. "I had a lot of homework to get done Sango" Kagome looked down at the table, knowing the lie was sort of true. She actually had a long weekend rehearsal at the studio and in order to get her parents off her back she told them the same thing.

Kagome looked at her phone noticing the time, she had to be at the studio by two and it was close to one. She got out early due to her grades and her credits. "Hey guys, I have to run. I'll see you all at Inuyashas later!"

Sango just watched her retreating friend, thinking to herself, she knew that Kagome lied to them sometimes, she just didn't know why.

Kagome quickly got into her car and started for the free way, it was almost an hour to get to the studio. She blasted the music and let the wind take her hair in every way. Kagome had a sinking feeling in her gut, but didn't think too long. She had a long rehearsal ahead of her and needed to focus.

Kagome got to the studio and changed quickly into her crop shorts and top and got to class to warm up.

With the boys;

Sesshomaru had a sinking feeling in his gut since Kagome left, he knew that she went to the dance studio, but noticed that she didn't tell anyone she was a dancer. "Inuyasha, let's go early, there's something I have to talk to dad about." Inuyasha just shrugged, not caring in the least as long as he got to leave.

Inuyasha didn't know why Kagome left and he wondered if Sesshomaru knew the answer. "Hey Sesshomaru, where do you think Kagome runs off to after school? I mean Souta always gets a ride from his girl when Kagome brings him."

"I don't know Inuyasha, maybe she has a job." Snorting at this Inuyasha shook his head. "No, her parents would never let her get a job, plus there rich, why would she need one." Sesshomaru had the same thought, Kagome's parents were really strict and creepy, and he knew they left a lot on business.

Inuyasha broke his though, "I guess we better get ready for the garage, I'll clean and you order the food. "Hn" Sesshomaru walked away to go order some pizza and take a nap.

At the Studio;

Kagome was sweating her ass off; she was in 6 numbers for the winter recital and was a main dancer. Her stomach started to hurt and that sinking feeling was getting worse. Being close to five, she had one number left and she could go home and take a decent shower.

Toga Tashio and Sesshomaru walked into the building knowing their way around. Toga was the owner of Shikon Enterprises and he deals with owning and leasing property to large companies. Sesshomaru happened to be the CEO, one day taking the business from his dad. They practically owned all the buildings in the Tokyo area.

The receptionist looked at the two shocked but knew who they were. "May I help you two?" Toga smiled, "Yes, we're looking for a Kagome Higurashi, she's dancing with the senior company I believe"

The receptionist checked the studio room book and quickly found the room. "She's on the second floor and 4th ball room from the elevator." "Thank you so much" Toga answered. Making their way to the elevator, Sesshomaru had to ask his dad. "How do you think she's going to take the information? Souta took it really hard, but I'm guessing it's because he's younger." Toga looked at the doors thoughtfully, "I can't really answer, Ken never talked much of Kagome, and he never mentioned her, like he forgot she was there." The elevator dinged signaling that they were at the second floor and stared in awe at the layout.

The second floor had room for 5 large ball rooms for all kinds of dancing. The company teams used these rooms for their group rehearsals and solo demonstrations. From the hall the walls in the hallway were all see through glass so that outsiders can watch from the hall.

As Kagome began her long turn sequence she got 3 fouttees in before spotting to the glass hallway and saw Toga and Sesshomaru standing there watching. She finished her sequence looking confused and looked away from the two. Her stomach suddenly started to hurt worse than before and she got dizzy.

The group dance started to end and kagome's spot was thankfully lying on the floor. Out of breath and sweaty, she got up and excused herself to see what they wanted.

"What are you two doing here, and how did you know where I would be?" Toga answered first. "Kagome, we've known for a while that you danced, but this isn't about that. "What?" Kagome looked at Toga and then at Sesshomaru, who held a look of sympathy. Kagome began to worry "What is it Toga?"

Toga grabbed her hands, "Sweetie, your parents died on their flight to China" Kagome closed her eyes as Toga pulled her in for a hug. "How did it happen?" Toga looked to Sesshomaru, "Someone hijacked the flight meant for them, someone wanted them dead Kagome." Kagome stood, her eyes clear of tears making the other two wonder. "Does Souta know?"

"Yes, we told him shortly after we found out. He's at our house now with Rin and Izayoi." Toga expected more from Kagome, not the calm that she presented to them.

Kagome knew that she should be sad, but how could she. Her father beat her for her whole life and her mother hasn't said more than two words to her since she gave up modeling to dance. She was glad to be away from the people who never cared. She would just have to wait it out and eventually tell Toga the truth, she would tell them tonight. She wanted to find out who murdered her parents and what they did. "Toga I know you think I'm supposed to be crying, but it wouldn't be right of me. Let me grab my things and we can head back to your house."

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had class tomorrow and offered to take her so she could ride with Toga. "Sure, thanks you to, let me grab my stuff and we can go." As Kagome walked back into class Toga looked at Sesshomaru, "Shouldn't she be upset that both her parents are dead?" Toga asked. "I don't know dad, maybe she'll have a delayed reaction. You still have to go down and check out the will. I'm betting that everything was left to her. Running a corporation is going to be tough."

Kagome followed them to the garage to get her stuff from her car and she got into the back seat of Toga's car. The ride was silent as Sesshomaru kept sneaking looks at Kagome; all three of them were getting calls because the news of the murder was already spreading. Kagome just refused to answer anything because she didn't want to.

Kagome knew that he was looking at her; she chose not to look back. She knew her reaction wasn't expected but she couldn't help it. Getting back to their mansion in record time Kagome decided that since they lived right next door she was going to go shower and meet them when she was done.

"Thanks for the ride Toga, I'm going to shower and I'll meet back at dinner time." "Sure dear, I'll see you soon." Toga kissed her forehead and walked with Sesshomaru into their house.

Kagome walked into the empty mansion, she felt weird being there, but she had things to do and explain in an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I don't have a specific time to update or anything, I just write as I get an idea but it won't be a long time.

Read and review: This chapter was hard to write, as it is a lot of background information. It'll get more exciting soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters, just the plot!

The Struggle to be Who You Are

Kagome started her walk to the Tashio house and thought of what she was going to say. She was conflicted, her father and Toga had been great friends. Did she want to ruin the way Toga saw her dad with the news that he tormented her? She had to figure out who wanted to murder her parents also. She would have to get into her father's personal computer at the company to figure it out. Kagome noticed a car parked that she's never seen before in the Tashio yard. Walking to the front door she knocked twice and it open to reveal Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Come in Kagome, dads waiting for you in the kitchen." Kagome walked passed Sesshomaru; she didn't know why he was around during all of this. The two used to be really close before his mom passed away. After that he stopped talking to his friends and his personality changed for the worse. Kagome spotted Toga sitting with an old man and a lot of papers in front of them.

"Kagome, this is Yu Hashimo, he is the lawyer who handles on the legal stuff of your fathers." "Nice to meet you sir." Kagome shook his hand and took his seat next to Toga, Sesshomaru sat across from her.

Yu pulled out the will. "It states here that your father left everything to you. The house and corporation are now in your name." Kagome looked surprised; she didn't know why her dad would leave it to her. There had to be something going on. "Thank you sir" He handed her the documents and began to pack up. While she read over everything she noticed one thing Yu didn't mention. "Wait, what does this mean in the second clause?" "It states that in order for me to gain everything Jewel Enterprises has to merge with Shikon Enterprises." Kagome knew that compaies merged but she knew that a merge mean that someone in both familes of the merge had to get married to each other. Toga knew this was coming, he didn't tell Sesshomaru either, who was silently fuming at his father.

"Kagome, your father made it specific that the two companies merge upon his death to ensure that both stayed strong." Kagome was angry, she didn't want to get married, nor did she want this company. "Toga I can't do this, I don't want it." Kagome started to tear up, but she would never cry in their presence. Toga let Yu out and began to walk towards his office. "Come you two; let's talk about this in my office."

Kagome followed behind Toga and Sesshomaru, she knew what was coming next. Entering the office she sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru. Toga had a grand oak desk surrounded by elaborate book cases. He had a large bay window and one comfy couch. He didn't get company often so he didn't both to add more chairs.

Toga wanted to know what Kagome had to tell them, so before he started a business conversation, he had to know what she was talking about. "Kagome, could you please tell us what's on your mind?"

She didn't know how to start this conversation. She decided to be blunt and looked out the window. "Toga did my father ever really talk about me or mention me to you?" Toga countered quickly, "No, but what does that have to do with this."

"Toga please, my father is not a nice man, nor is he who you thought he was." Toga looked confused and she continued. "My dad started hitting me when I was 4; he's done terrible things over the years. Do you remember when I was in the hospital last summer?" Toga was shocked; his friend could do this to their daughter. "I remember we came to visit you all the time." Kagome looked at him this time, her eyes were haunting. "Did you ever see my parents there?" Now that Toga thought about it, he never saw them. Not once had they walked in to check on her, they only came to check her out. "Kagome, I had no clue. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I was on my way to tell you. I wanted to be free of them. Daddy had me by my neck and slammed me into a vase which cut up my back, and then he threw me down the stairs." Her voice started to crack. "He didn't know that part of the vase was stuck… when I landed at the bottom I started bleeding and my parents freaked."

Kagome wanted to forget that day, she almost died. She noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Sesshomaru's hands were squeezed into a tight fist and he looked angry. "Dad told me that next time I tried to defy him and tell someone he would leave me to die, I just stopped fighting knowing that I would eventually get out of there." Toga was ready to bring Ken back and kill him himself. He was baffled. "Kagome, we're going to find out who did this to your parents." Toga let them go he needed to think and he needed to make a call.

"Shinzu, get me all information about the death of the Higurashi's. I want everything by tomorrow night." Toga hung up the phone he needed to go check on his wife and Souta; the poor boy was taking it hard.

Kagome walked out of Toga's office and towards the stairs to find her brother. Sesshomaru couldn't let her get far, he needed to apologize and soon. He grabbed her arm before she got too far. "Kagome, wait." Kagome froze, she didn't understand. "What Sesshomaru, I don't want your pity." He understood her anger. "It's not like that Kag." He pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry for the last few years; I just want to be here for you." Kagome was angry; he pushed her away when she tried to be there for him. "You have no right Sesshomaru!" Kagome snatched her arm away and stormed down the stairs. She didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha walking up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with Gome?" Inuyasha had canceled the band practice when he got the text earlier about Kagome's parents so he went out with his friends. Sesshomaru was looking past his brother; he knew he had no right. According to his father and that will he and Kagome were going to have to get married and he needed her to not be mad at him. "Inuyasha did you know that Kagome's father hit her?" Inuyasha suddenly looked just as furious as he did. "HE HIT HER! She never told me and I've never seen a bruise on her." Sesshomaru knew that her dad wouldn't want to make it known. "It's been happening for years and we didn't even know. You have to help me though. She won't talk to me anymore." Inuyasha snorted.

"I wonder why, you pushed all of us away and did it the worst to her." Inuyasha left his brother to wonder. He knew that Sesshomaru had his own way to grieve but it had gone on long enough.

Sesshomaru just walked to his room in a daze. He knew what he did was wrong; he was just so upset and didn't know how to ask for help. Sesshomaru was a musician and was classically trained on the piano and to sing. It was his mother who started that life for him. He wanted to continue but his dad had started to decide his life for him. He was going to take over the business completely when his dad retired. Which meant giving up music when he graduated to began his business degree. He sighed as he got to his room. He had to take Kagome to dance tomorrow night so maybe they could talk afterwards. Without anyone around or close to home maybe he could get her to understand his feelings.

Kagome went to get her brother from the guest room but found him sleeping. "I guess he can stay tonight, we won't be going to school tomorrow." Kagome kissed his forehead and headed for the front door. All she wanted to do was sleep and figure this out. She decided she was going to her father's office tomorrow and she needed Toga's help. She got next door and locked the front door and headed straight for her room. Her clock said it was after midnight so she hoped he was still awake.

"Hello Kagome, what can I do for you?" She was amazed he was awake. "Sorry for the late call Toga, I need your help tomorrow. I have to get into my dad's office and see if anything on his computer hinted about where he was going." Toga was thoughtful, he knew that Ken's office computer was locked but maybe he left something to get in. "Ok dear. We can go in the morning be ready by 9." Kagome was relieved. "Thanks, and by the way, Souta was asleep so I left him over there in the guest room. I'll see you in the morning." She hung up quickly. She needed to sleep. She knew her dad's computer would be under lockdown. Now she would have to explain to Toga how she learned how to hack into computer systems. Her phone beeped letting her know she had a text message. It was from Sesshomaru.

Text: Don't forget that I'm taking you to dance tomorrow. Can we have lunch? Goodnight

Kagome didn't know if she wanted to reply, she didn't know what to say. She had forgotten all about dance and knew she had to go regardless of what happened.

Response: Sure. Goodnight Sesshomaru

Both of their thoughts before lying down: Do I still like him/her?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : First story I've ever written! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters, just the plot!

The Struggle to be Who You Are

Kagome bolted out of the house the next morning; she was going to get to the bottom of this situation today. She knocked twice on the door of the Tashio's and Toga opened the door for her.

"Good morning dear, are you ready to go?" Kagome just ran over to his 2012 Jaguar and jumped in the back. Toga followed and Sesshomaru, who decided he wanted to go, got in the passenger seat. Before long the 3 we're off to the business district.

Kagome stayed quite. She had to think about how all of this happened. First her parents were killed mysteriously and she had received everything in the will. She was sure that her parents hated her right? None of this made sense. She had to answer Sesshomaru in a few days about the merger and the marriage.

Sesshomaru studied Kagome from the mirror. He had to know if she was going to marry him. He had to try and fix things between them. When they were younger the two thought that they would eventually date and be together forever. When his mom died he was so upset he pushed her away. He was bitter that she still had her mom. He never guessed that her parents were so cruel. He was so wrong about everything. _How do I fix this?_

Kagome looked up just as Jewel Enterprises came into view. The building was massive and beautiful. Her father had employed the best to make the magnificent building. It ran entirely on solar energy and was made from metal framing. Her father also had sakura trees engineered into sakura vines and the building had vines from bottom to top with flowers blooming everywhere. She loved the building and decided she would take the merge and make this building home of Shikon Jewel Enterprises.

The trio left the parking garage and into the elevator that was taking them to the 90th floor.

"Toga, do you happen to know where my dad kept the key to his office?" Toga thought for a second, he didn't think there was a key. "I'm not sure that there was one dear. I have never been to your father's office."

Once they arrived and doors opened and all three of them got the creepiest vibe. The floor was empty and dark and the only office up there was her fathers. Her mother's desk had been left untouched by the looks of it.

They approached her father's door at the back of the large office and saw that it was a key card lock. Kagome wasn't impressed. _I can get into this in no time. He didn't even try to keep people out. _

Kagome looked at the two and then grabbed her backpack. She pulled out a cell phone with a blank key card attached and began to find the specs to the door.

Sesshomaru and Toga just stood and watched. The both of them were learning new things every day. Sesshomaru especially, they were so close when they were 14, how could he not know. _Did she not trust me with anything? She didn't tell me she was an expert on computers, she danced, or that her parents harmed her. I need to know. _Sesshomaru was hurt, but he didn't know all the details so he would talk to her about it later.

Kagome jumped in joy when the door finally clicked green and opened to them. She quickly turned on the lights and ran to the computer.

As she moved the mouse to turn the computer on she noticed one thing…

The computer was already on and left unprotected. Was this her father's way of letting her find his secret?

"Toga, the computers already on."

"What, no one should have been able to get in here. Check the temp of the computer."

Kagome moved over to feel the back of the computer it was warm, but not burning like it should have been if it was left on for days.

She looked at him. "It's not hot but it's warm. Let me back up everything to my external. It'll be easier to do on my computer at home. Kagome quickly backed up everything that was placed on the computer. She hacked into the operating system to make sure that everything even the password protected files were on that drive.

The three were leaving the office, and head back to the garage when Sesshomaru pulled Kagome behind his father. He stayed quiet the whole time but he really needed to talk to her. "Kagome, can we talk later at your house?" She looked at Sesshomaru with an expression of distrust. "Sure".

The drive back home was brief and when Toga parked Kagome all but ran to her house. Sesshomaru looked at his father and then decided he wanted to be there and watch Kagome hack into the computer system. Toga nodded at his son and went inside to make dinner for himself and maybe Inuyasha. His sons were gone with their ladies. He had to wonder where Izayoi and Souta were at. He knew that Rin had class today but she shouldn't be out of school yet. All the kids had one more week before winter break. _Maybe I should have everyone at my house for break just to be sure that no one gets in trouble. _

Kagome bolted into her room to hook up the system to her computer. She started setting up but faltered when Sesshomaru walked into her room. "Do you make it a habit to forget to shut doors when you're distracted?" Kagome just laughed a little. "I suppose I do, that's how you got in. What are you doing?" He looked at her and hoped that she wouldn't shut him out. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the noise coming from her backpack. Kagome dashed for her cell phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi Kagome this is Leah from the Studio, we are canceling today's class and also tomorrow's and classed will resume Monday!" Kagome was slightly relieved.

"Thank you for calling I will be there!" Kagome put the phone on her desk and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"So about dinner or lunch that we're supposed to have, can we get my car first?" She remembered her car when Leah called. He had totally forgotten about all of that. "Sure, we can go get it and then have dinner in town?" More of a question on his part but Kagome nodded anyways.

"Now what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He wished that things could go back to the way they were. She was the only person he could tell anything to but he hadn't because of his stupidity.

"I wanted to be here for you in case you found anything, that's all." Kagome looked at him for a moment before she smiled. "Ok, but you have to sit and be quiet."

Sesshomaru sat in the chair next to her and Kagome started her work.

Four hours later Kagome began to feel discouraged. She couldn't find anything. One encrypted file that she opened told her that her father was running a side business that brought in a ton of money. she just didn't know what it was. That's when she found it.

"Sesshomaru do you see that?" He looked at the large screen and saw the red folder. Normal folders weren't red. "Yeah, what is it? It shouldn't be that color." Kagome went to open the folder but was hit with a tight security block. _I can just counter the security with a virus and it will open the file for me. _

Kagome sent a password virus she created last year for Toga's company and instantly the security went down.

While she looked through it Sesshomaru sat there shocked. He knew that virus but they asked Bankotsu for it, how did she know it?

"Kagome how did you know that virus?" Kagome had forgotten that he was sitting there. "I write several for companies. Bank got it from me for Toga. He was kinda impressed, she would be able to make any company secure.

Suddenly a window popped up on the screen and it looked like it was going to be a video. Both instantly forgot what they were talking about and Kagome pressed play.

It was her father.

He began to talk.

"Kagome, if your listening to this then I am dead. You have also found a way to get into my system. You must follow through with the will. After you marry you will figure out the rest of the mystery.

The video went off.

They both looked at each other and then it happened. A document popped up onto the screen. It looked like a list of names. It had prices but she didn't know what.

She knew those names

It was a list

He father was a…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : First story I've ever written! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters, just the plot!

The Struggle to be Who You Are

Kagome blinked and started to think out loud "It all makes sense now. Sesshomaru he…he's…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. This was hard to learn about your family and especially since whoever wanted her parent's dead had the job done.

"He's an underground drug dealer." At that moment Kagome started to cry, everything her father did had been a lie.

Kagome got up and walked out of her room with Sesshomaru following and she sat down on the couch. Before Sesshomaru sat down he decided he wanted to comfort her, even if she was still mad at him. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm and just started to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru had to go speak with his father. He lifted Kagome and went to set her in bed and pulled a blanket over her. He softly pushed some hair from her face and without realizing that she was slightly awake he kissed her forehead. He turned off her lights as he walked out the door. _I wonder what he's thinking._

Sesshomaru walked next door to see Souta and Rin arriving home from school. Souta had decided he wanted to go that morning. "Hey Sesshomaru is my sis home?"

"Yes Souta she's upstairs sleeping. You and Rin are more than welcome to stay at my house and have to cook get you a snack."

Souta and Rin ran upstairs and Sesshomaru went to go find his father and tell him the news.

2 hours later;

Kagome woke to the smell of steak and potatoes downstairs. She remembered that smell when Sesshomaru cooked for her. This is exactly what they had on their first date when they were 14. Smiling she freshened up and went downstairs.

"What are you doing to my kitchen Sesshomaru?" He replied by bringing plates of food to the table and motioning for her to come sit.

"I thought that I would make dinner for us. Souta is staying at the house tonight and I thought we could talk after dinner." Kagome sat down at the table and both of them began to eat. She was glad that he made this. "Thank you for dinner Sesshomaru." Kagome grabbed their plates and started to wash them. "Do you mind if I help?" Sesshomaru took the soapy dish and rinsed and they continued until all of their dinner dishes were cleaned and put away. Sesshomaru was the first to sit down on the couch and he was glad.

"Sesshomaru, I will marry you according to the will, but it has to be done before winter break."

"What."

"You heard me; if we're going to be married it has to happen in the next week."

"Why."

"I have to get to the bottom of my dad's business and I want the merger to happen as soon as possible. I can do that after we get married."

"You're going to throw away your life just to find out what your dad did?"

Why are you opposing this, you didn't care the other day."

Kagome was frustrated. She needed this to happen. She loved him, she really did and if marrying him was going to make him admit he loved her she was going to make him do it.

"I'm going to go tell Toga then."

"Kagome I want you to make this decision on more than it being about your dad. I want you to marry me because you love me. I want to marry you because…"

Sesshomaru walked over to her, it was now or never. He had to apologize before he could tell her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for all those years I ignored you and pushed you away. I was angry and bitter. I never meant to hurt you."

Kagome began to cry, she didn't think he would do all this. She forgave him a long time ago, but this didn't fix much. They hardly knew each other anymore. The only thing that stayed the same the whole time was their feelings.

"Kagome, I want to marry you but we have to fix our problems first."

Kagome sat next to him on the couch and laid her head on his chest. "Sesshomaru, we can fix our problems, but I have to fix my family problem first. Just say you'll marry me and we can fix everything on the way."

"Yes, I will marry you. We can tell my father tomorrow." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and sat back against the couch. He didn't know if this was a good idea but it didn't hurt to try.

He looked down at her. Kagome looked up to his golden eyes and as he lowered his face to her ear he whispered one thing.

"I love you"


End file.
